


Perfect (and colorful) Family

by GabWhiteDevil



Series: Perfect Family Series [3]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Cute, Family Feels, Humor, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Sexuality, and eomma!kihyun, basically i need more showki, i need more appa!shownu, protective appa!shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabWhiteDevil/pseuds/GabWhiteDevil
Summary: “he is not dating him, you know. They barely know each other”“I don’t like the way he touched Changkyun or when he wrapped his arm around his shoulders”ORHyunwoo doesn't like his son being touched by unfamiliar person.Kihyun like it when he is so serious.Changkyun assured it will be okay.... won't it?





	1. Chapter 1

Hyunwoo stared at the doorstep, his youngest son stood there with another guy, bulky guy. Even if that guy wore a jumper, he knew that he is ripped inside, like him, but with western features.

“uh.. your boyfriend?” he asked absentmindedly

“Appa no!” Changkyun resist the urge to cover his face with his hand, “he is the student whom I told eomma about”

Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows, “well, your eomma didn’t say anything about bringing a guy home” his protectiveness suddenly came. He didn’t like the idea that an unfamiliar guy being so close with his son

“Hyunwoo-ah, let the boy in. He is here only a month to learn about Korean culture.” A distant voice from the kitchen said

“your dad doesn’t seem to like me” the guy said in English, half-whisper to Changkyun

“you predict that right” he said in Korean

“Appa” Changkyun almost whined before he turned his head to the new guy and continued, “just, introduce yourself in Korean”

The guy smiled, “Annyeong haseyo, my name is George and I’m from England, nice to meet you, Mr. Son” he bowed at the perfect angle

‘he is at least polite, but that doesn’t mean he could get close to Changkyun’ he thought, “nice to meet you too, please come in.” his voice was monotone as he walked to the living room, and from behind he could hear Changkyun said, “don’t worry, my dad isn’t mad at you, it just he has that emotionless soul” _that brat!_

Being a parents of five boys, when you are engaged in a same-sex marriage, made you more open-minded about sexualities. In fact they already show their true selves since they were still young.

Hoseok came out to his parents 4 years ago, when he was 15 years old, along with Minhyuk. Him being a pansexual is not a surprise to Kihyun and Hyunwoo, since everytime he was asked about his type, he’ll answer, “as long as they could make a delicious ramyeon, it’ll do”. Yes, they know that it won’t be the only reason, but they also know that he doesn’t care about gender and everything when he falls in love.

Minhyuk sat beside Hoseok when he came out, his parents sat opposite of them. Technically, he didn’t came out like Hoseok, blurting that he is a pansexual. Minhyuk just tell them that he attracted in both gender and still unsure whether he is a pansexual or bisexual. But after a brief explanation from his brother, he came to the conclusion that he is a bisexual. “but, I’m into guys more than girls” he added

The other one being so open about his sexuality is Hyungwon. He never came out to his parents in a serious mode like Hoseok and MInhyuk. He shows it since he was a kid. He never shows attractions towards people and tends to be alone with his books or sleep. He strongly declared that he is an asexual, by wearing a black ring on his middle finger and flaunts them whenever someone hits on him in a form of ‘fuck you’ gestures. Despite of his laughter and sense of humor, he seldom gives a fuck.

Jooheon said he is a bisexual, Kihyun still doubting over this. He still thinks that Jooheon is a heterosexual, but since him and Minhyuk are really close to each other, the younger likes to copy what his older brother do or say. Despite of what he said, he never brings his lover to the house, insisting that he still wants to be single.

The real problem is Changkyun. He is almost impossible to read. He never shows any sign about what his sexuality might be. Even Kihyun, the one who tried to deduct it like Sherlock, failed to know his preference. “he is still young, probably still questioning about whom he is attracted to, give him time, Kihyun-ah” is a wise word from Hyunwoo to his over-thinker husband. He always gave a cold stare every time his parents or brothers tried to set him up with someone. Not only girls, but also guys.

\--^^--

The dinner went smoothly, and George would be with Changkyun only once a week, which mean only four times, including this, but that didn’t make Hyunwoo felt at ease, he kept frowning even after the kids went to their bedrooms and Kihyun sat beside him on the bed.

“you’ll be like 80 years old grandpa tomorrow if you don’t stop that” the younger put his thumb on the middle of his eyebrows and made a circular motion, “you’ve been frowning for the past 4 hours and that’s not healthy”

Hyunwoo looked at him, “I don’t”

“I counted. You couldn’t lie.” The younger glared back at him then softened in a second, “he is not dating him, you know. They barely know each other”

“How did you—” Hyunwoo was taken aback

“we’ve been married for.. what? 21 years? 23? I could read you like a magazine”

The older sighed, “I don’t like the way he touched Changkyun or when he wrapped his arm around his shoulders”

“you didn’t even like Wonho’s girlfriend at first and you almost hit Minhyuk’s boyfriend because he accidentally dropped him to the floor” Kihyun reasoned

“but he is still a kid, Kihyun”

“he will be our kid forever. They all will be, you can’t just expect all of them to marry Jaebum’s sons or Namjoon’s sons because you only trust them.”

“at least they are within my reach. So I could just kill them when they break their hearts”

“just let them be. They are big enough to recover if their hearts broke. They have to experience it, so that they could learn from it.” Kihyun patted his husband’s cheek softly and getting ready to sleep, “by the way, it’s out of topic but, you are damn hot when you are being so serious”

The words brought a smirk to the latter, “I am, aren’t i?”

\--^^--

“GO AWAY!”

“Kkukkungi, don’t you miss me?”

“GO SHOWER! I DON’T WANNA HUG YOU!”

“Hyungwon-ah, kkukkungi is being mean.”

“I’m gonna stick my pencil up in your nose if you move closer.”

“why is everybody being mean?”

“you just came back from the gym, sweaty like monkey and you expect us to receive your hug?! Ew! Just go away, Hyung!” Minhyuk’s high pitch shrieks could be heard across the room.

“Jooheonnie is using the bathroom”

“and we have more than one bathroom in this house” Hyungwon replied

All of the kids were staying at home because it’s a summer holiday. While Changkyun, Hyungwon and Jooheon still live with the parents, Hoseok and Minhyuk were renting a flat near their university, it’s a small flat, with two bedrooms. Hyungwon insisted that he’ll find a university near the house so he doesn’t have to rent a flat or stay at dormitory while Jooheon wants to find a university far from the house, saying that “I want to travel to another place”, but declined when Hyunwoo offered him to go abroad to New Zealand.

Kihyun craned his neck from the kitchen, trying to peek at the living room, “Changkyun-ah”

The said person perked up, “yes..”

“come here, help me with the dishes”

“roger!” Changkyun bolted to the kitchen, “what should I make?”

“please wash the mushroom and chicken” Kihyun said

Changkyun grabbed the ingredients and started to work silently, Kihyun also observed Changkyun since he was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt, and a small bruise on his upper arm and a trace of dried blood on his knuckle were seen,

“you got into a fight?”

The latter stopped his work and glanced at his parent, “no, I don’t”

“why there is a dried blood?”

“not mine. It’s the chicken.”

“and the chicken also made your arm bruised?” Kihyun asked sarcastically

“uh.. no. the bruise is not from the chicken”

“that also explain with the dried blood on your knuckles”

“I didn’t get into a fight. Trust me.”

“then? Don’t say you fell from something, cause I know it’s not.”

“I might or might not had fought with Youngjae at school”

“Youngjae? Im Youngjae? Jaebum’s hyung son?” the youngest just nodded slightly, “didn’t you say you weren’t close with him? Even though both of you always in the same class” he nodded again, “why did you fight with him? He bullied you?” he shook his head, “you bullied him?”

Changkyun sighed, “I didn’t bully anyone, eomma.” Kihyun just gave a signal for him to continue, “I don’t even know why. He is in the same group with me in English class, then when George came up to help us with the project, he excused himself to the toilet, but he didn’t come back to the class, since we were running out of time, I went to the toilet and he was still there, inside the cubicle, doing God-knows-what” the annoyance was visible on his face

“then you yelled at him for being irresponsible and ditching the task?” Kihyun didn’t even looked up at the pot he’s been stirring for a while

“of course. Then he came out from the cubicle, and started to accuse me. he said I’m a dense mother—you know, right?”

“I know”

“he talked bad about George and, c’mon.. he is only here for a month, it’s not like he’ll do anything bad to me.” he said exasperate, “..then he punched my arm.”

“did you punch him back?”

“I didn’t.” before Kihyun asked again, he clarified, “I couldn’t. So, I punched the wall beside him.”

“you know, probably your appa’s intuition is right”

“oh God, don’t say you also think George is bad?”

“I don’t. I’ll only say that if I see more evidence”

“what do you mean?”

“just wait, Changkyun.. and please stop washing the chicken, it’s clean enough.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “please, I don’t want to fight over this thing again.”  
> “I I don’t like when he is really close to you”  
> “and who the fuck gives you right to say those things about him?”  
> “see, you even defend him. You defend a stranger. I’m so stupid thinking we could be friend, when I’m farther than a stranger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally not really satisfied with this chapter but I hope you like it.
> 
> Also, this chapter heavily focused on Changkyun/Youngjae  
> Yes.. i cross-shipped (is that even a word?) them ;)
> 
> well, anyway, since they are still 15 years old, their emotions are still unstable. please note it. :)
> 
> this is unedited, so probably there would be a lot of mistakes. i'll edit it tomorrow. (_ _")v  
> ENJOY!!

It’s the third time the foreign student went to Hyunwoo’s and Kihyun’s house. The family were already familiar with him, and befriend him, except Hyunwoo…. And Jooheon…. And please include the suspicious but friendly, Minhyuk. Hoseok, bless his good sweet soul, befriend him and being a good translator besides Changkyun. Hyungwon interested in him because he read the same books with him. Even if most of the time the foreign student were just like talking to a wall. Changkyun got a little irritated by his family’s suspicion towards the new student.

The third time that western guy came over, there were also Hoseok’s girlfriend and Minhyuk’s boyfriend. Hyunwoo insisted to invite them to the dinner, just because.

And the next day, like usual, Youngjae put his bored face to the class, as they work on the task, the two never exchange words, they would talk to other members of the group, avoiding each other without looking like it.

Till the bell rang, Changkyun tidied up his stationery and books, and put them into his bag, “where are you going?” one of the group member asked

“canteen, someone needs to assist George.”

“Changkyun-ah, didn’t you pay attention to what we were talking about?” Changkyun just raised his eyebrows, “we agreed that this lunchtime, Youngjae will assist him. Since he never got a time to do that, besides in class, I mean”

He got silent, he didn’t heard that. “Really? Oh sorry, I didn’t—”

“it’s okay if you want to do it, though. I’m not interested in doing that.” Youngjae cut him, he didn’t even bother looking at the other, still focusing on writing something on his notebook,

“besides, I’m not that fluent in English, it would be awkward” he continued

 _Self degrading._ Changkyun hate it when someone he knew doing that, and usually will say that it’s not true, but this.. is different. “fine! Do whatever you want” he grabbed his bag and rushed out from the class

“I think, your way telling him is wrong” one of his teammate said

“Just let him hate me. He never likes me as a friend from the beginning” he replied in a small voice

\--^^--

“could you stop biting the straw? It’s hard for me to drink with it” Jooheon gave the youngest his starbucks back

“could you stop drink mine?” the youngest glared at him

“you never say that to Bambam and Youngjae” Changkyun really want to rolled his eyes, the way his hyung spoke that name made him a little restless. He didn’t know why, but maybe because of a lot of fights and cold war with Youngjae recently.

“well, Bambam doesn’t complain like you and I never share anything with Youngjae”

“you just love them more than us” Minhyuk piped in

 _That’s it!_ They make it seems like Changkyun is really close with them when in fact, they couldn’t see each other without wanting to leave. The youngest bolted to his room and close the door.

 _One more week and George will go back to his country_.

He kept chanting in his head as he played some games on his phone. He hate it, when the foreign student came, everything is in chaos. His suspicious family, overprotective dad and his friendship with Youngjae, the son of his dad’s friend.

Wait? Friendship with him?

Does he ever talk with Youngjae? In 15 years of his life and 10 years of school, does he once talk to him besides exchange greetings and ‘how are you’s?

This needs to stop.

He’ll talk with him, _tomorrow_

\--^^--

“Youngjae, can we talk?”

The younger looked up, he would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel nervous, “as long as I remember we have nothing in common. What’s possibly left to talk about?”

“could you at least try to act civilized?”

Youngjae put his pencil down as he sighed, “fine. What do you want to talk about?”

“you know, you probably will curse me after this but, other than your name and family, I know nothing about you”

“…”

“so, uh.. I want to know you better..” he made it sounds like a question, “since our families are close and… yeah.”

The younger narrowed his eyes, “is this some kind of sick jokes? I have no time for this.” He stood up

“wait!” Changkyun grabbed his wrist, he would cringe so hard at this situation if it’s not serious because their dialogs and position right now is so cheesy, like a cheap soap opera.

“Changkyun!” both of them looked at the source of the voice and Youngjae felt like punching that face of George, “Could you come with me? I need some help with my papers”

He yanked the grip on his wrist, “Just… go. I need to use the toilet.” He walked away, didn’t even spare a glance to the foreign student

The older rubbed his face in defeat. _Tomorrow! I need to do it tomorrow._

\--^^--

Changkyun decided to help Kihyun to cook with some ulterior motives, such as asking him how to make his friendship with Youngjae get better, but his eomma doesn’t need to know that the subject is him, though. And today is his lucky day because Wonho and Minhyuk were on date while Hyungwon is sleeping. Jooheon went out to the dance studio.

“eomma”

“what?”

“how do you start a conversation?” _yes, smooth, Changkyun. Smooth._

Kihyun frowned and didn’t reply in instant, he proceed the words and connecting the dots, “is this something to do with Youngjae?”

 _Oh! Not so smooth, Changkyun._ “wha—?! Eomma! No! it’s not—! How—“

“so, I’m right.” Changkyun gaped, “hey, I have 5 children, and one husband to look after and you still doubting about my ability to read all of you?” Kihyun challenged him

“well, this is awkward.” Changkyun said emotionlessly which made Kihyun snorted

“so what happened after he punched you?”

“we fight a lot. Like we always try to step on each other’s nerves”

“another reason besides he thinks that George will do something bad?”

“No! All of our fights are always because of him. Not only him doing something bad anymore, it’s only _him_! He just hate George that much. Just… why?!” Changkyun is getting into the mood, he said it in the most exasperate tone Kihyun ever heard

“You already have the answer, you know”

“huh?”

“EOMMA, KKUKKUNGI, HYUNGWON! WE ARE BACK!”

“EOMMA, WHAT’S FOR DINNER?”

“YAH! Stop yelling inside the house or I’ll beat you up one by one!” the naggy eomma mode is activated, “and you don’t wanna test me!”

\--^^--

They currently in dining room, having dinner the last time with that foreigner from New Zealand, Hyunwoo intensely watching his youngest son’s and George’s interaction, Silently wishing that this day would be over faster than usual, but his thoughts were cut by the bell.

“I’ll get it” Hoseok volunteered

Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun, “who’s coming?”

“how do I know? The one getting the door isn’t me” he replied sassily

Hyunwoo blurted the question once again when he saw Hoseok walked into the dining room, “who’s coming?”

“Ah.. Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom. They didn’t bring the house keys and no one at home.” Changkyun felt his heart skipped a beat, his gut twisted at the name, they weren’t at their best term yet, their relationship as friend still awkward. “…eomma, where is our ice pack?”

“where else would I put the ice pack?” Kihyun retorted, “in the freezer.” The eldest son rushed to the fridge, “why you need the ice pack?”

“seems like Youngjae caught a cold.” _Cold?_

“wrap it with a towel.” Hoseok obeyed as he took a small towel from the cabinet and wrapping it, Kihyun stood up and said to George, “please enjoy the dinner” before he went back to the kitchen, “I’m going to make a porridge.” He told his eldest son

Changkyun didn’t realize that he stopped stuffing his mouth with food till a pair of chopstick with a meat in the middle of it stopped right in front of his lips

“eat” it was George’s

Hyunwoo cleared his throat, “the only gestures you do with your chopstick is when you put give someone something to their bowl, not directly to their mouth” Hyunwoo said in english

“ah.. I’m sorry. I thought that was okay”

Changkyun glared at his dad, “you and eomma likes to do that” he said in korean

“we are married.”

“but you didn’t protest when Minhyuk hyung’s boyfriend did that”

“we are lovers, Changkyun-ah” Minhyuk replied

“but you and him are just friends, not even a close one” Jooheon added

\--^^--

Right after dinner, Kihyun brought a bowl of porridge to Changkyun, “give it to Youngjae”

 _Oh God, why?!_ “why don’t you bring it yourself?”

“you said you want to make your relationship better, why don’t you start now?”

“eomma~” he whined, “George is still here, I couldn’t leave him alone”

“and now I know why all of your problems are George.”

“what do you mean?”

“you always put that stranger as your priority. If I were Youngjae, I’d whoop your ass hard enough for you to see stars clearly.” Kihyun continued when he saw Changkyun didn’t understand what he meant, “just give it to him. I need to call Jinyoung about his condition. Make sure he eat”

“fine”

\--^^--

He went into Hoseok's room, since currently the younger was there. “Youngjae-ah” he was greeted by a groan, “uh.. eomma made a porridge, you should eat it.”

“thanks. I’ll eat that.” His tone was soft and but his voice was hoarse.

“um.. I’ll put it there” he put the bowl on the table, his thought kept telling him to try talking with the younger, but his mouth said the different thing, “I’ll get going, I need to help George with his paper”

He could hear Youngjae snorted, “sure… you’ll do anything for him, anyway.”

“please, I don’t want to fight over this thing again.” He walked towards the door

Youngjae turned around, not facing the older anymore, “I don’t like him” he stated monotonely, “I don’t like when he is really close to you”

The older gripped the door knob tightly, “and who the fuck gives you right to say those things about him?”

The younger knew he crossed the line and made him mad, but he couldn’t stop. Changkyun needs to stop being blind. “see, you even defend him. You defend a stranger. I’m so stupid thinking we could be friend, when I’m farther than a stranger.” And a loud bang of the door was his last reply

\--^^--

“where is my sunshine?” Jinyoung barged into the house, eyes wide.

“Eomma!” Bambam jumped from the couch and clung to him

“Youngjae is in Hoseok’s room, come here” Kihyun waved at the younger, signaling to follow him.

George already went home, and Changkyun worked on the assignment, but he couldn’t concentrate when Jinyoung came. He stared at his hyung’s bedroom door till four people came out from the room. Youngjae was clearly avoiding him, as he played with Bambam

“thank you so much for taking care of him. He’s such a baby when he is sick. Yugyeommie, let’s go home” the giant baby gathered his stuffs and followed his parent, “everyone, we’ll go back. Thank you for today” Jinyoung waved to Kihyun’s kids and Kihyun sent them off.

After several minute, he went back to the living room, “Changkyun, didn’t I say make him eat the porridge?” Kihyun asked in a stern tone

“uh.. yes.”

“and why did I see that bowl is still full?”

“stop blaming anything on me, will you?!” Changkyun snapped, his brothers were taken aback by his tone, “I need to work on my task, I need to help George with his paper. I need to do my own thing!”

“did you fought again?”

“he started it, okay? He was being unreasonable, saying he didn’t like him and things like that. He also didn’t like it when George is close to me, like.. c’mon! I only befriend him!”

“I agree with Youngjae, though” Hyunwoo came out from the shower, hair still damp

Kihyun glared at his husband, “do not make things worse, please.”

“Wait Wait Wait..” Jooheon piped, “so you’ve been fighting because of George?” Changkyun nodded, “then, he said he didn’t like it you getting close to him?”

“YES! God! What are you trying to say?!”

Jooheon slapped his younger brother’s head much to the younger’s protest, “Goddammit, maknae! It’s so obvious! He is jealous!”

_What?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “before I leave, can I ask you one favor?”  
> “…what?”  
> “do not stop liking me, please”

Changkyun let out another deep sigh before he finally text Youngjae

 **To: Im Youngjae  
** Is it Im Youngjae’s number?

And an instant reply came

 **From: Im Youngjae  
** who is it?

 _Uh._ Why did he suddenly nervous? _Man up, Changkyun!_

 **To: Im Youngjae  
** Son Changkyun.

Just after he sent the message, he realized that he wouldn’t get any reply, so he decided to add another topic.

 **To: Im Youngjae  
** how are you? are you going to school today?

‘Ew Changkyun! With that question? Who the fuck are you? His grandpa?’ he groaned mentally to himself

 **From: Im Youngjae**  
not yet, maybe tomorrow. Feel better than yesterday.

‘Is it already finished?!’ he thought. He looked at the desk calendar he has. “tomorrow is when George fly to New Zealand” he muttered to no one

“Changkyun! Go shower! Or you’ll be late!”

“Eomma~ it’s still 7 a.m. stop being dramatic.”

“get your butt over here, young man!”

He rubbed his face in desperation, “did I just get grounded for telling the time?”

\--^^--

He went to a café right after school, planning to buy some pastries for Youngjae. Now that he thinks about it, he starts to question himself, _when did I become like this? Bothering myself_

He was greeted by the employee, judging from his face, he probably the same age as him. “can I help you?” he asked brightly

“uh.. can I get 6?”

“sure you can! Which flavors do you want?” he replied as he took a medium box to fit the half dozen pastries inside

“I don’t know.”

“you don’t know?” Changkyun nodded sheepishly, “don’t worry, I’ll recommend some of my favorites. Is it for your friends?”

“uh..” _what does exactly their relationship?_ , “..sort of.”

\--^^--

“Oh, Changkyunnie, come in!” Jinyoung gestured him to come inside the house, “Bambam still practicing for the competition, you might—”

“Ah, Jinyoung ahjussi, I came here for Youngjae.”

Jinyoung widened his eyes for a second, “oh, I wasn’t expecting this, honestly” he mumbled, “Youngjae is in his room, second floor the first room on the right.”

Changkyun gave one last bow as he sprinted upstairs. He looked to the right and found a door with a ‘YJ’ sticker glued on the middle. He knocked on the door, moved slightly closer to the door.

“come in” his voice was hoarser than yesterday.

Changkyun opened the door, a lump could be seen on the bed. The temperature in the room was warmer than outside and smells strongly like Youngjae. He closed the door behind him.

“Uh, hey” the tuff of brown hair peeked out from the thick blanket, he looked at the other’s figure who’s standing beside the bed.

“Changkyun?”

“uh.. First, I’m sorry for my words yesterday, I didn’t mean it. I was being stupid and arrogant.” Youngjae didn’t reply, so he continued, “I brought some pastries for you as apology” he put the box on the table next to his laptop

“thanks.” His voice brought back the memory of yesterday and Changkyun dreaded this moment

The older ended up stood awkwardly and do nothing until Youngjae’s voice brought him back to the reality, “are you going to leave now?” he was just about to answer when he heard a small voice mumbled, “like what you did yesterday”

“no” was the only thing escaped from his mouth, “I’m not going to leave you again.” He elaborated what he meant, “not when I got you.”

The younger tried to sit up, “what do you mean?”

“Uh.. do you like me?”

Youngjae snorted, “why? Are you going to record my confession and make fun of me?” he laughed at his words, but his voice was shaking

“No! why would I do that?!”

“well, I don’t know. Probably because you are disgusted by the fact that I like you.” Youngjae snapped back, “but why should I care? I never have a good image in front of you anyway. May as well destroy it.”

“Youngjae, stop! I have no such cruel intention!”

“then why are you bothering to ask?!”

“do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“what the hell, Changkyun?”

‘did I say the wrong thing?’ he thought, “do you want to be my boyfriend? Well, you like me.”

“the real question here is, do _you_ like me the way I do?”

Changkyun closed his mouth, the question caught him in surprise. But now that he thinks about it, _do i?_ “I..” his words seems stuck on the tip of his tongue, “I don’t know” he mumbled

“then, ask that question again when you already sure with your answer” even with the dim light, the older could see that Youngjae’s face are getting redder, “I’m going to rest. Please take your leave.” The last words were almost inaudible due to the blanket and shakiness of the tone

Changkyun clenched hard on the hem of his shirt, “before I leave, can I ask you one favor?”

“…what?”

“do not stop liking me, please”

And the younger could hear a soft sound of door closing. The meeting were just like yesterday’s, yet so different.

\--^^--

“eomma”

“Changkyun, go shower and put the dirty uniform on the—Changkyun?” Kihyun stopped talking when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his middle tightly from behind and a head bumped into his shoulder before a second later, he could feel a warm wetness on his right shoulder

He loosened the grip and turned around, “let’s talk, okay?” when his youngest son nodded, he guided him to his room.

He closed the door, and sat on the corner of the bed, Changkyun didn’t waste any time and rested his head on Kihyun’s thigh, face down.

“we’ll talk after you finish” he slid his fingers through his son’s hair, untangled some of the knots, that’s when Changkyun’s shoulders shook lightly and soft but pained whimpers leaves his mouth, Kihyun was almost crying too seeing his youngest son cried like that. It’s like when Minhyuk was being bullied, or when Hoseok was betrayed by his ex-boyfriend.

10 minutes passed, Changkyun finally calmed down. Kihyun only played with his son’s hair, he’ll let Changkyun talk first.

“eomma..” Kihyun hummed, “love could come later, right?” Kihyun raised his brows at the question, ‘so it’s about love?’

“yes”

He sat up and looked at his parent’s eyes, looking for the lies that weren’t there. “then, where did I go wrong? Why he pushed me away? Why don’t he accept my offer when love could come later?”

“care to tell me what happened? From the beginning” so Changkyun did.

He told him about how he texted Youngjae, how he visited him, how the conversation after that followed.

“why? When you and appa could do this, why I can’t? don’t I have a chance too?”

“Changkyun, it’s different—”

“It is the same! With no love at the first sight.”

“Changkyun, listen to me..” Kihyun said, the teen obeyed, “look, eomma and appa weren’t free like you. It’s not the same even if it’s similar. We didn’t even have a chance to decide something. We thought that it would be a loveless marriage, the way we love each other was something unexpected. We fought a lot. Your appa was really different back then. Me too. I was almost suicidal. We were so insecure.” He gave a humorless laugh.

“but your case is different. Youngjae loves you. You weren’t engage in some marriage like us. You are free to choose. Listen, a relationship should based on love. It’s only natural for him to be like that. It would only make him thinks that he tied you, creating more pressure to you. When you like someone, you wouldn’t want to make them sad, would you?”

“Of course not!” he replied instantly, “I better be the one in pain.”

Kihyun smiled, “that’s what he thinks. He thinks it’s better if he is the one who suffers than you.”

Then silence dominated the air.

“I want to like him the way he likes me”

\--^^--

He worked hard to fix everything between him and Youngjae, and he found out that it’s not hard to start liking the younger. He was bubbly. Shy, but friendly to people. Six month after the incident, they are closer than before. No yells and frustrated words were thrown like before.

One year later, they started to go home together. And now, in their last year of high school, they were inseparable, going to school together and going back home together, they still waited for each other, mostly, waited for each other since their schedules were different, with Youngjae joined a singing competition as their school representative.

Today, Changkyun waited for Youngjae, who’s practicing. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

_17.03_

‘he should be finished by now’ he thought, and he was right, he saw Youngjae walked towards his direction, “Changkyun-ah!” he waved, hands intertwined with another guy

_Wait!_

_Another guy?!_

He looked at the new guy with his cold stare, Youngjae followed his gaze, “Ah! This is Heoncheol hyung. He—”

“Ah, nice to meet you, Heoncheol hyung.” Changkyun bowed slightly, “but we need to be home, because it’s almost dinner time. I hope we could meet again properly” he grabbed Youngjae’s free hand and pulled him away from the oldest, leaving Youngjae protesting and the eldest dumbfounded.

\--^^--

The bus ride to home was silent. Awkwardly silent.

“you mad?” the younger asked

“yes” the reply was fast.

“at me?”

“I…no. not you. I don’t know”

“why? Something happened at class? Stress?” Youngjae was really concerned

Changkyun didn’t reply, he turned his head to the younger, “is it weird if I don’t like someone I just met? I mean, I’m a firm believer of ‘don’t judge a book by it’s cover’ so—”

“you don’t like who?”

“that hyung, who’s his name again? Hancheol?”

Youngjae frowned, then his eyebrows raised high before giving him a knowing smile, “are you jealous?”

“is it what you guys called jealous?” the younger nodded, Changkyun blinked but then grinned, “so it means I like you, right?”

Youngjae could feel he blushed in embarrassment, “uh.. if you say it like that, it’s weird.”

“so, could I ask that again?”

“ask? Ask what?”

“would you be my boyfriend? Now that I like you back, I could ask it again, right?”

“God! Could you be more subtle or something?”

“answer me..”

“yes! Oh God! I’m so embarrassed! My face are really warm right now”

“it’s okay. You are cute.”

“Stop it!”

\--^^--

As they expected, the news of them being together was spread really fast, It was exposed because of Changkyun recklessly leaving a purplish mark on the younger’s neck and shoulder’s juncture and Youngjae wore a loose t-shirt, also Yugyeom’s detailed observation.

Changkyun was oblivious to this news spreading fast until Jooheon barged into his room, “Yah! Maknae! You scored before me?!”

“what the hell, hyung?!”

“You had sex with Youngjae. Don’t lie to me!”

“I don’t!”

“LIE!”

“why suddenly—?”

“Youngjae has a hickey, and you still want to lie?!”

“WHAT?!”

\--^^--

Kihyun decided to invited Youngjae to a dinner. He insisted to do it like he did with Minhyuk’s boyfriend and Hoseok’s girlfriend, even if Changkyun protested saying that he already met him thousand times and doesn’t need to do it. But a mom’s words are absolute, only God could break it.

So, the dinner wasn’t really different with usual, since they are already close with him. But the topics getting weirder after they finished dinner and talking in the living room. Hyunwoo and Kihyun was nowhere to be found. Only the kids and Youngjae were in living room

“I was almost getting Changkyun a book about Hanahaki disease, you know” Hyungwon admitted, “he was too dense for his own good”

“You know that Changkyun bawled his eyes out after he visited you two years ago, when you were sick” Minhyuk spilled

“Hyung!”

“Ah! I remember that, he hugged eomma tightly and cried. Because of that we had to take care about the dinner” Jooheon added, “I also heard something about ‘I want to like him the way he do’” he mimicked Changkyun dramatically before the youngest kicked him on the shin

“Eh, Youngjae-ah.. tell me, how is he in bed?” Minhyuk asked

“Youngjae, don’t answer!” Changkyun warned

“Oh, how cute! Look his ears are really red!” Hyungwon pointed out

“okay let’s change the question” Hoseok said, he thought for a bit and grinned, “what did you discovered after dating him?”

The younger grinned back, “it’s an easy question, I actually discovered it not long ago and it could answer the previous question”, Then all the eyes looked at him, even Changkyun, anticipating for the next words.

“he really likes to bite on everything, doesn’t he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE END, GUYS!!!
> 
> okay, after this I would make a chaptered story about the kids being a kids. So, yeah...  
> do you want me to make another side story? Minhyuk with his boyfriend orrrrrrr.... how the parents meet?  
> Please tell what you think and opinion on the comment :3

**Author's Note:**

> will make it into 2/3 chaptered fic. it's only focus on Changkyun. the others are getting their own story later. :3
> 
> Sorry for grammatical error and typos, english is not my first language  
> Comments and kudos are lovely~ <3  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
